prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Traum
is a former villain who appears in HUGtto! Pretty Cure. He is an old man who was a senior from the Criasu Corporation to end the Cures. His catchphrase is . Appearance Doctor Traum is an old man of tall stature, and of white tees. His hair is gray and his eyes are blue. He wears a long jacket of a green color marinated and borders dorazon, has black epaulets with golden fringes and on his neck wears a vintage tie with a green gem in the center. In his hands he wears gloves. Under the jacket, he wears a purple vest with purple edges. He wears cream-colored pants with black edges and as shoes wear brown boots. On his head, he wears a distinctive black top hat and around him, he has mechanical devices such as screws and gears. As an Oshimaida, he has a black circular head with a pair of arms on its sides and wears a top hat. History Doctor Traum was originally a happy man with a lovely daughter back in his younger days. Unfortunately, a tragedy (though still neither disclosed nor specifically mentioned) happened and contributed to the loss of his daughter. He then joined George Kurai's alliance and became one of the early members George had recruited. Many years later, Traum created a female android whom he named Ruru Amour, in a way to ease his agony of losing his beloved child. Nonetheless, Ruru was defiant and unable to comprehend the instructions he gave to her, even once caused a huge loss of his data due to her impulse on simply wanted to clean the storeroom, as well as being inept to control her superhuman strength. He even once regretted to program Ruru to grow freely because of all the troubles she had brought and her inability to understand humans. He ultimately decided to enlist her as a part-timer for Criasu Corporation and distanced from the android girl ever since. He then first confronts the Cures in episode 23 by backstabbing his colleague Daigan so as to turn Daigan's claim of tackling the Cures within 5 minutes into reality, only to steal Daigan's efforts. Personality In his debut, Traum does not care about teamwork and he does not care about the well-being of his co-workers, only the fact of defeating Cures is his goal. He has a great fascination with mechanical and technological artifacts. Traum also seems to be the type of person who learns from past battles. In his battles against the cures, which again takes place within the hospital grounds, he already adjusted the Oshimaida to make silent attacks due to the past battle. It was shown again when he remodeled his machines after his first failure. Despite his cruel outlook, he has a soft spot for babies, as he decides to comply with the Cures on having a silent battle in order to not disturb the babies in the hospital. He even orders his summoned Oshimaida to keep the volume as low as possible in battle, hinting his parental instinct. This was evident as he seemed to lost his beloved daughter in the past, which motivates him to stop time as means to end. Despite that, he seems to be quite skeptical of George's methods, even worrying about Hugtan, also known as the de-aged Cure Tomorrow and relation to Mother Heart. It was also shown during his creation of Ruru, naming her Amour, meaning "heart". He even has some passion for festivals, as he held a festival within the Criasu Headquarters and loves to hang around hot springs. After being purified, he shows a somewhat openly shows his strong affection towards Ruru, just like Mephisto. He's even willing to reveal to the Cures about Criasu's true objective and protected the cures from a Mou-Oshimaida's full on attack, showing that his morals are different from the Criasu's objectives. Relationships Ruru Amour - His creation and his non-biological daughter. He modeled Ruru in the resemblance of his daughter's disappearance, reprogrammed her to have a variety of complex emotions and actually cares about her despite her initial disobedience. He even apologized to her for pressuring her on not to develop a heart and is glad for her becoming a Pretty Cure. Daigan - His colleague aka subordinate. Despite knowing each other for years, Traum was actually cruel to Daigan at first, even backstabbing the latter. But he finally apologized to Daigan in episode 47, which Daigan accepted. Etymology Traum is the German word for "Dream". Abilities Like his subordinates, he can call forth a victim's Prickly Powerer with the words . He can then turn this power into an Fierce Oshimaida with the words . In episode 30, he appears to be skilled at ping-pong. He is also highly skilled in creating robots, having made one that had the ability to manipulate time by making it go backwards or just freezing it completely. After his purification, he uses another one to defend Ruru and the other Cures from an Oshimaida attack and another during the final battle against Kurai. He also uses a special gauntlet to defend himself from Bicine's attack, which got stronger when his other former Criasu employees lent a hand. Gallery Category:Villains Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure characters